Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Hizomo-chan
Summary: Sakura has left the Hidden Leaf Village only a year before Sasuke comes back.The entire village saw Sakura as a highly skilled kunoichi but now sees her as a traitor and the greatest threat to Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own Naruto -sigh-

Story: Sakura has left the Hidden Leaf Village only a year before Sasuke comes back.The entire village saw Sakura as a highly skilled kunoichi but now sees her as a traitor and the greatest threat to Konoha. The only person that knows the true reason she left is Naruto. Why did Sakura left? And what does the Akatsuki have to do with this?

The Village was quiet as a certain raven haired shinobi entered it after 6 long years. He had not managed to kill Itachi yet but had managed to kill Orochimaru. As he entered the entire village stopped what they where doing and glared at him. A certain blonde haired ninja came out of the crowd and towards Sasuke.

"Teme!!" he yelled out angrily as he ran at him. Sasuke had expected this and quickly moved out of the way. Naruto turned back around a small grin on his face as he punched his friend on the back.

"Your finally back Teme" he said.

"Hn...dobe" Sasuke said smirking his trademark Uchiha smirk.

"Come on and follow me we have to go see Granny Tsunade about your punishment Teme" Naruto said grinning as he dragged the Uchiha with him.

Naruto and Sasuke left the Hokage tower after 3 hours of lecturing from Tsunade who sentence Sasuke to 8 monhts of probation. Sasuke hadn't spoken much since he had left the office. There was something that kept bothering him and he coudn't put his finger on it but something was wrong in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto lead Sasuke to their old training ground where Kakashi and some else that Sasuke knew where waiting.

"Oy Teme! Meet Sai he's the guy that replaced you when you left" Naruto said as he pointed at a male with raven colored hair that was more relaxed than Sasuke's chicken ass hairstyle ( rolls on ground laughing Im sorry but its true!!)

"Hello" Sai said smiling. At that moment Sasuke knew what was missing, he looked over at Kakashi, then Naruto, then at Sai.

"Wheres Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking around for the familiar pink haired kunoichi. He turned as he felt the carelessness in the air fade away being replaced by sadness and tension. Naruto balled his hands into a fist and looked at the ground, Kakashi turned away, Sai who hardly showed emotion looked up at the sky a face of sadness covering the once blank face.

"Dobe where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked again his anger rising. Naruto didn't answer him his head down as he tried to resist the tears from falling. Sasuke had it, he grabbed Naruot by the shoulders and shook him.

"Wheres Sakura?!" Sasuke yelled at him. Kakashi and Sai pulled Sasuke off of Naruto restraining him with all their might.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke a pure sadness on the Kyubi holder's face.

"She's gone Sasuke..." Naruto said as he pulled out a headband Sasuke was familiar with: Sakura's headband. She had it when they had gone to retrieve him. What filled him with dread was a slash mark across the Hidden Leaf symbol. He looked up at Naruto realizing what this meant.

"She's...betrayed the village Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke glared at him.

_'Sakura would never betray this village!' _Sasuke thought.

"Your lying" Sasuke said coldly to Naruto. Kakashi and Sai released him and they both shook their heads.

"No he's not Sasuke. Sakura left last year after we came back from a mission. She had been too quiet the day she left and all of us were worried. But we tried not to I mean Sakura changed so much since you left we thought it was just another of those days." Naruto said quietly.

"She became cold Sasuke she hardly spoke to anyone and wouldn't even let us call her Sakura-_chan_ anymore. The night she left I caught her leaving and tried to stop her" Naruto said.

_flashback_

_Sakura walked to the border of Konoha a small knapsack on her back. She had on a black halter top with black shirt a white skirt covering it, her kunai holster tied to her leg and her shuriken holder on her waist. She almost reached the border when something stopped her._

_"Sakura!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards her but stopped as Sakura threw 4 kunais at him nearly puncturing him. Naruto looked at her eyes wide._

_"Sakura whats going on?" Naruto asked. _

_"Im leaving" she whispered. Naruto's hand balled up into a fist._

_"So your gonna do the exact same thing that Teme did?! Sakura this isn't like you don't do this!!" Naruto screamed at her._

_Sakura let out a cold hard laugh sending a shiver down Naruto's spine. She glared at him with such hatred and coldness it but Sasuke's glare to shame._

_"Im nothing like that arrogant bastard. I'm not leaving for power Im leaving because of my reasons!" she screamed at him. Naruto flinched at her yell but recovered and looked at her._

_"Where are you going?" Naruto whispered knowing that he had to stop her._

_Sakura looked at him a chilling smirk played on her lips._

_"Where I will hurt that arrogant bastard with all my might" she whispered. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized her meaning._

_"Y-Your?!" he stammered out not able to finish his sentence._

_Sakura nodded._

_"That's right. Im joining Akatsuki, the next time you see me it will be to take the Kyubi from your body" she whispered._

_Naruto's eyes narrowed as he ran at her._

_"No Sakura you won't leave even if I break every bone in your body!!" he screamed. Sakura smirked and pulled out a katana and ran at Naruto slicing his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground._

_Sakura looked at him and pulled out her Konoha headband, she grabbed the katana and swiped it across the symbol and threw the headband at Naruto._

_"Goodbye...Naruto." she whispered as she jumped off._

_"SAKURA!!" Naruto yelled out but was unable to move for Sakura's katana had a poison tip._

_end flashback_

"Thats what happened" Naruto said as Kakashi and Sai stayed quiet watching for the Uchiha's reaction.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, _Sakura_ had betrayed the Leaf Village...and went to join Akatsuki?! He felt like his heart had been stabbed with a dagger.

_'How could she do this?'_ Sasuke thought.

**OK!! Thats the end of Like You'll Never See Me Again chapter 1!! 0.0 Big changes Sakura became an Akatsuki member and all that!!**

**Well Read and Review please so I can post up chapter 2!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Hizomo-chan with chapter 2 of Like You'll Never See Me Again and Id like two thank those who have reviewed my story!! -glomps them- and also to those who have put me in their story alert list -cries- youve all made me happy but ppl you have to REVIEW**

**And now we shall here the disclaimer...-sighs- that always makes me sad but will be said by the main character of this story!! Sakura-chan!! -recorded applause as Sakura comes in-**

**Hizomo-chan: ok Sakura-chan say the very sad disclaimer**

**Sakura: ok -looks at ppl- Hizomo-chan doesn't own or will ever own Naruto**

**Hizomo: -cries- yes its true well onward!!**

_**Story: Sakura has left the Hidden Leaf Village only a year before Sasuke comes back.The entire village saw Sakura as a highly skilled kunoichi but now sees her as a traitor and the greatest threat to Konoha. The only person that knows the true reason she left is Naruto. Why did Sakura left? And what does the Akatsuki have to do with this?**_

Clangs where heard in the woods near the Akatsuki base. In a clearing stood a pink haired kunoichi and a black haired shinobi both breathing heavy.

"Tired yet Sakura-san?" the shinobi asked the pink haired girl. Haruno Sakura smirked at took out 5 shurikens.

"Don't think so Itachi-san" Sakura whispered as she threw the shurikens at Itachi. Itachi dodged them fairly easy causing Sakura to curse under her breath. She ran at him, Itachi moved out of the way coming behind her and kicking her, grabbing her wrist pinning him to the ground. Sakura struggled abit and sighed giving up to the Uchiha.

"Seems I've won Sakura-san" Itachi said smirking the famous Uchiha smirk making Sakura growl at him. She hated it when he smirked in that manner it always remembered her of _him_. Itachi stood up getting off of Sakura. She sat up her emerald eyes glaring at him coldly. She sighed abit she had to put up with Uchiha Itachi and be his partner as her punishment in the Akatsuki for she had killed his previous partner when she first arrived.

_-flashback-_

_Sakura walked throuhg the forest that was rumored to house the Akatsuki base. She had eft the Hidden Leaf Village a week ago having to kill or injure any Konoha ANBU that came after her. As she approached a clearing Sakura felt the presence of people._

_'Looks like they found me' Sakura thought. 4 black cloaked figures came from the shadows. One of them looked like a shark, another one his head was inside of a plant, one had a mask on his face, and the last one Sakura knew :Itachi Uchiha._

_"hmm what is a leaf ninja doing in these parts" Itachi said looking at her. Sakura did not flinch at his gaze she held her own cold gaze back at him._

_"I wish to become part of the Akatsuki" she said her voice never shaking. Itachi raised his eyebrows and looked at the girl oddly._

_"And why do you wish to join the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked her not very convinced that her words were the truth. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glared harshly at the eldest Uchiha. _

_"I want to be stronger. The Hidden Leaf Village cannot give me what I need" she said her voice as cold as ice. The man that looked like a fish took out his sword and stepped towards the pink haired girl._

_"I think your bluffing! Your a spy for the hidden leaf village" he said. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her katana. "How about a little wager? We fight if I win I can join Akatsuki and do what I want but if you win I wont and you can kill me" she said not backing down. _

_"Kisame don't" Itachi said but Kisame nodded. "Alright but you better get ready I don't go easy on anyone even girls" he said. Sakura put her sword in front of her "Put your money where your mouth is" she whispered as she ran her katana was being surrounded by ice crystals. Kisame didn't budge as she ran towards him, instead he pulled his sword out and swiped it down, Sakura smirked as her katana was surrounded by ice crystals, she swung down onto his sword both matched evenly._

_"How can you keep up? My sword is unbeatable!" Kisame yelled. Sakura smirked her all famous cold smirk. "Guess it never met my katana" she whispered as she kicked him in the gut and swung her katana causing Kisame's sword to break in half. The part of the sword fell to the ground in front of a shocked Kisame._

_"I win" Sakura said as the crystals on the katana glowed red. "And my katana always gets a reward after it wins" she whispered as she ran at Kisame her katana in front of her. No one could stop her the blood lust in her eyes made them all back away as she plunged the katana into the body of Kisame. Kisame's eyes bulged out as the blood trickled down his mouth. Sakura only smirked as he fell to the ground and put her katana away._

_"Hmm lets go then Pein will see you then" Itachi says the man whose head was in a plant nods at her._

_"Im Zetsu please to meet Sakura-san" he said. The man in the mask went up to her as well._

_"Tobi is a good boy! Nice to meet you Sakura-san!" he yelled. Sakura merely nodded as the 3 males lead her into the Akatsuki base and to her new path._

_-end flashback-_

Sakura started walk towards the base as Itachi went with her.

"Sakura-san!!" called out a blonde haired man with blue eyes. He hugged Sakura and she mumble incoherrently trying to pry him off.

"Deidara get off of me!" she said coldly. Deidara let her go and pouted.

"Sakura-san is mean ne?" he said and then got serious.

"Pein-sama wants to see Itachi-san and Sakura-san right away" he said as he disappeared back into the base probally heading to his room. Sakura turned to Itachi and nodded as they walked into Pein's room. "Sakura, Itachi I have a mission for the both you" Pein said as Sakura and Itachi entered both bowing.

"Yes Pein-sama?" Sakura asked. Inside she was full of excitment from being inside so long not having a single mission.

"Hmm but if you do not succede there will be consequences. Your mission bring Uzumaki Naruto here so we may extract the Kyubi from him" Pein said. Itachi looked over at his partner '_this may be intersting_' he thought.

Sakura nodded as she stood up "Yes Pein-sama consider it done" she said as she walked out of the room Itachi following her.

-Konoha-

Sasuke walked around with Naruto who was talking to him more about the sudden leave of Sakura.

"She changed alot after you left teme for the first weeks after the retrieval mission went bad she wouldn't talk to anyone she didn't even come out of her room. After awhile she did come out but she had changed. She would talk so coldy to everyone, never smiling anymore to anyone, the bright colors she wore were replaced with black and silver. We were all worried about her trying to figure out what was up, Tsunade kept trying to get something out of her but Sakura would get angry and storm out of the room. The week before she left we all thought she had gone back to normal she smiled abit and she wore some color, even letting us call her Sakura-chan again. Everyone thought she was back to normal and everything would be fine again. But we were wrong, she just left. Most blamed you for how she turned out and at times I was one of them" Naruto said

Sasuke nodded abit his face id of any emotions but inside he was feeling pain, guilt and regret. Kakashi and Sai walked towards them "yo" Kakashi said as they stopped in front of them.

"Whats up Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said "The fifth wants us back to her office she has a mission for us. Even Sasuke for we're short on other shinobis" Kakashi said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded and followed him and Sai to Tsunade's office.

As they entered Tsunade's office Shizune came out of there her eyes full of sadness directed towards Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto didn't catch it but Sasuke did.

_'whats going on?' Whats gonna happen on this mission'_ he thought as they all entered. Tsunade looked at them and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Your all going on an S-class mission. You may or may not come back alive and its all up to you if you want to take this mission" she said pulling out another paper. She held it up to them it was a picture of Sakura that had been taken 2 years ago she had a scowl on her face and was wearing a black halter top with black jeans and her sandals.

"Your mission find S-class criminal Haruno Sakura and bring her back to the Hidden Leaf Village by any means neccasary...e-either dead or alive" Tsunade said looking back down to her desk. Naruto's eyes widen at her words and turned to Sasuke whos face was paler than usual.

"We'll accept the mission Granny" Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

_'is he serious? We can't kill Sakura'_ he thought but didn't say nothing

"Very well you must go now it is urgent that she be brought back to this village as soon as possible" Tsunade said. Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke walked out of the room to their mission.

**Well thats chapter two! -place dramatic music- what will happen when they all see Sakura? Find out next time!! And dont forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its Hizomo-chan!! -falls on knees- IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED UNTIL NOW!! School started and ugh Ive been getting alot of hwk!! I'll try my best now to update as soon as I can and I hope you all dont hate me -sniffles- cuz then Ill be sad.**

**Now here is Chapter 3!! 0.0 Last time Sakura and Itachi where sent to bring back the Kyubi or Naruto while Team Kakashi was sent to bring back Sakura!! What will happen?! -plays dramatic music- We will find out now!! But first heres Sakura with the disclaimer**

**Sakura: -comes out to recorded applause-**

**Hizomo-chan: Sakura-chan!! Its time for your line please tell the audience now!!**

**Sakura: -looks at everyone- Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto**

**Hizomo-chan: -sad sigh- so unfair...anyway here we go!!**

_Story: Sakura has left the Hidden Leaf Village only a year before Sasuke comes back.The entire village saw Sakura as a highly skilled kunoichi but now sees her as a traitor and the greatest threat to Konoha. The only person that knows the true reason she left is Naruto. Why did Sakura left? And what does the Akatsuki have to do with this?_

Sakura and Itachi jumped through the trees as they headed for the Hidden Leaf Village. Itachi had been looking at Sakura oddly since the mission had began wondering if she was truly loyal to Akatsuki or would she betray them as she did her village. The pink haired kunoichi turned to her partner and glared at him irritated by his glance.

"What is it?" she demanded to him but got no answer as the Uchiha turned away from her and looked ahead. Sakura mumbled incohenrently as she too started pay attention to where she was going making sure she wasted no more chakra than was needed.

-with Team Kakashi-

Team Kakashi had been on their mission for 3 days not finding any kind of trace of Sakura so far. They set up camp for the night as the sun started to go down their chakra low from 2 days of straight travel. Sai and Kakashi put up the tent while Naruto and Sasuke where sent to get firewood and water. As the two friends walked Naruto could feel the irritation being emitted from Sasuke. He knew how the Uchiha felt, knowing he thought that it was his fault that Sakura left and joined the one thing he very well hated. The Kyubi holder felt bad for his friend and knew that it would be impossible to take him out of this state of mind but there was no harm trying.

"Hey Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said as they arrived at the river filling up the cantenes. Sasuke didn't respond to Naruto yet Naruto continued to speak knowing he might as well say something before the raven haired boy yelled at him. "You shouldn't feel so down about Sakura-chan. She made this decision on her own it wasn't really influenced by anyone in particular" Naruto said trying his best to sound convincing. The Uchiha let out a small noise that sounded similiar to a scoff as he filled his cantene.

_'Does Naruto actually think I'll believe this shit hes trying to tell me? Everyone knows she left because of me theres no denying it' _Sasuke thought as he closed the lid on the cantene and stood up straight. The blonde haired boy looked at his friend and sighed as he saw the irritated scowl on his face knowing that he wasn't being convincing enough. Naruto did not try to say anything else as they collect firewood but felt odd. He couldn't place his finger on it very well but he felt someone was watching them. He could sense no chakra signature but the odd feeling never left him as they returned to camp.

Sai and Kakashi had finished setting up the tent, Kakashi took the wood from Naruto and started to light the fire. "We have to be careful. Being targetted is very highly likely on the fact that we are low on chakra. If we are ambushed at all the first objective is to run not fight" Kakashi said as he managed to make the fire. Sai only nodded as he continued to sketch but Naruto stood up "Why Kakashi-sensei?! We have to fight!" he yelled. Kakashi shook his head "No Naruto listen to me no fighting just run" Kakashi said as he gazed into the fire and said nothing more.

Naruto mumbled angrily as he sat down, Sasuke stood up next to a tree watching his teammates and felt a strange presence. He too felt the feeling of being watched but could feel no chakra signature at all. Whoever was out there was masking it not wanting to be found. The Uchiha walked into the camp and sat next to Sai looking at Kakashi. Kakashi turned to the 3 other shinobis and held out two fingers indicating he had found the chakra signatures and two ninjas where approaching them.

"Remember run dont fight" Kakashi said, Sai nodded, Naruto said nothing but held a kunai in his hand and Sasuke merely "Hn"ed. "They are approaching fast get ready" Kakashi said as they all stood up waiting for the enemy. Two people in black cloaks with red clouds appeared both wearing cone hates (I dont know what they are called sorry).

"Akatsuki" Sai said as he and Sasuke pulled out a kunai completely ignoring Kakashi's previous order.

"Hmm what do you think? 3 ninjas in the way of what we really want...will it be easy?" one of the cloaked figures said in a male voice (yeah you know who it is team Kakashi doesnt XD). The other nodded and placed a hand on their hat. "Yes Leaf Ninja aren't very strong" they said in a feminine voice. Both of them removed their hats showing their identies.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" Naruto stammered as he saw Sakura and Itachi. Sakura did not look at him with the smiling eyes she had before when they were younger her eyes were as cold as ice and had the instinct to kill.

"Sakura..."Sasuke whispered as he saw his ex-teammate. In his eyes she had changed so much he didn't even know if this was the same girl he had left on that bench so many years ago.

Sakura's eyes flickered to anger as she saw the younger Uchiha but she quickly regained herself and looked at Naruto again pulling out her katana.

"Im sorry nine tailed fox...your time is up" she said coldy as she smirked darkly.

**ok so thats it Im sorry its kind of short but Im having a small case of writers block but Chapter four may be abit longer!! OMG She's gonna kill Naruto-kun!! -cries- oh wait...I wrote this why am I crying?? XD nvm forget my crying anyway dont forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa!! Its Hizomo-chan with Chapter 4 of "Like You'll Never See Me Again!!" I just finished writing this today when I went to the library. Ugh fight scenes are not my thing but I tried my best and dammit I tried!! -pouts- Last time I left chu guys at a super uber climax!! Thats all about to change so here's Sakura with my very very sad disclaimer!!**

**Sakura: Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto.**

**Hizomo: Lets go!! CHA!!**

_**Story: Sakura has left the Hidden Leaf Village only a year before Sasuke comes back.The entire village saw Sakura as a highly skilled kunoichi but now sees her as a traitor and the greatest threat to Konoha. The only person that knows the true reason she left is Naruto. Why did Sakura left? And what does the Akatsuki have to do with this?**_

Sakura ran at Team 7 holding her katana in front of her. Itachi ran with her throwing kunais at Kakashi. Itachi turns to Sakura "Remember the plan" he said, Sakura nodded. Sasuke started to run at his older brother preparing to kill.

"Itachi!!" he screamed. Sakura's emerald eyes flicker as she focuses chakra to her fist and punches Ssasuke in the gut sending him flying. "Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled running towards him. Sakura stood in front of them "Your opponent is me" she said coldly. Naruto turned to her his eyes red "Sakura!! Why are you doing this?!" he screamed as orange chakra surrounded him.

"Its my mission kill you get the Kyubi and kill anyone in my way" Sakura said. Sasuke stood next to Naruto wiping the blood from his mouth. "You won't get Naruto at all Sakura" Sasuke said pulling his own katana out. "Bring it Uchiha" Sakura said holding her katan out in front as well.

Sasuke flinched slightly at the fact the affectionist 'Sasuke-kun' was gone. Both Naruto and Sasuke ran at Sakura. Naruto held a kunai in his hand while Sasuke held his katana. The kunoichi blocked both weapons with her katana. She smirked as she shoved the shinobis to the ground. Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and started to make hand signs.

"Good night Naruto" she said. Naruto grolwed at the female and took his kunai out slicing it across her cheek. The blood oozed down Sakura's pale cheek, she looked at Naruto her eyes ice cold.

"That wasn't very nice" she whispered as she made her final hand sign. "Lets seal up your chakra so you won't be a pain as we extract the Kyubi" she said as she slammed her hand into Naruto's chest.

Naruto screamed in pain as Sakura's hand started to glow with black chakra that went all over Naruto's body. As the chakra got to the last points of his body he went rigid falling unconcious in Sakura's grasps. Sakura slung Naruto over her shoulder not falling from the obvious weight and height difference of her and Naruto. "Give him back Sakura" Sasuke said his eyes narrowing dangerously at the rosette. Sakura did not pay a speck of attention to the youngest Uchiha as she turned to Itachi who was still fighting Sai and Kakashi.

"Itachi the Kyubi is in my possesion" she said. Itachi nodded as he dodged an attack from Sai "Head for the base I'll catch up as soon as Im done with these two inferior ninjas" Itachi said dodging again. Sakura nodded "Your not going anywhere!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran at Sakura his katana raised. Sakura dodged Sasuke's attack easily spin kicking him away from her despite the extra weight.

"Aww poor Uchiha is he sad Im taking his only friend away?" Sakura asked in a mocking baby voice. Sasuke growled at the kunoichi as he tried to attack again. Sakura used her free hand and uppercutted the raven haired shinobi. "Or is he mad that he isn't strong enough? The great Sasuke Uchiha being beaten by the weakest member of team 7. Guess all that extra training with Orochimaru was no help. I mean if he can't beat a wittle kunoichi what chance would he have to kill Itachi?" she said her smirk wide across her face.

She turned away from her and started to walk away. Sasuke snarled in fury his onxy eyes changing into red from his sharingan. He made hand signs and placed his arms down the sound of chirping birds started as he formed the chidori. "I'll kill you!!" he yelled as he ran at the retreating figure of Sakura. Sakura turned around but it was too late.

The chidori slammed into her stomach causing Naruto's unconcious body to fall to teh side as the attack went through the female's body. Sakura's emerald orbs widened as her head went up letting out a high piercing scream. All the fighting stopped as evreyone turned in shock. The electricity from the chidori shot through the Sakura's petite body as her screaming intensified. Sasuke pulled his hand back taking a few steps back.

His face, his arms and clothes where covered in blood. _Her_ blood the blood of the one he cared about so much and he might as well have killed her with that attack. Sakura's eyes rolled back as she fell to the ground. Everything moved fast at that moment. Itachi kicked Sai and Kakashi away from him as he ran to the kunoichi's unconcious form. He picked her up bridal style and looked at Team Kakashi.

"Once she heals there will be hell to pay. She isn't a fan of losing to anyone next time none of you will escape with your life" Itachi said as he made hand signs him and Sakura disappearing. Nothing was heard in the clearing except for the 4 heartbeats of an unconcious Naruto, an injured Sai and Kakashi, and Sasuke who seemed as if he would never again move from that spot.

**DE END!! XD WELL THE END OF CHAPTER 4 I MEAN. Anyway this has been chapter four of Like Youll Never See Me Again and I shall say it again!!**

**HIZOMO-CHAN SAYS TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Reviews make me happy and help me continue this story if no one reviews i feel no one bothers to read this. **

**Alright then Hizomo-chan shall see you again when Chapter 5 gets posted!!**


	5. Chapter 5

** HIZOMO-CHAN IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!!!!!!!**

**I had major writer's block for awhile and then when I was going to start writing again during Christmas break my computer died I didn't get it fixed until like last Sunday and even then I couldn't update because of my homework.**

**Sorry sorry sorry please please dont kill me! I will update again probably either next week or 2 weeks after yet it may be short because I have mid terms at the end of the month. **

**-sigh- well as always here is my sad disclaimer said by Sakura-chan **

**-plays recorded cheering-**

**-Sakura comes in-**

**Sakura: Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto.**

-Campground-

Team Kakashi was abnormally quiet as they sat around the fire the faces of each member either sad confused or blank. The Uchiha heir looked as if he was never going to move again after what he did the image of Sakura's face and the blood spilled on him playing over and over in his head slowly threatening to drive him mad. His companions seemed to want to help him in his despair yet did not know what exactly to say.

Naruto sighed abit as he got up "Teme there isn't a point in moping now is there? We all didn't want that to happen but it did and there isn't anything we can do to change it. All we can do right now is try to find them again and bring Sakura-chan back" he said.

Everyone except the Uchiha looked up at Naruto

"Naruto....never thought you'd be the one to try and look at the positive in this situation" Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned "Sakura-chan is my friend and I will do everything in my power to save her dattebayo!" he said. Sai and Kakashi nodded as they looked at Sasuke who was still gazing at the fire with the same blank emotionless stare.

-Akatsuki Base-

The rosette awoke after many hours of unconciousness looking around the medical part of the base her emerald orbs slightly confused on why she was here. Suddenly Sakura remembered exactly what had happened and she gripped her blankets tightly in her fist almost tearing them at the seam.

"Itachi!" she yelled angrily as she ripped off the IV's and got out of the bed putting her regular attire back on. A few minutes passed as no one came in and this made the kunoichi angrier

"Itahci!!!" she yelled again as the door open the older Uchiha coming in smirking at her.

"Well well seems someone recovered quickly" he said as he gave Sakura her Akatsuki robe.

The pink haired female put it on and scowled at Itachi "shut up lets find the nine tails again so I can get my revenge on your brother" she hissed at him. Itachi looked at her and nodded

"Alright lets continue on our way are you fully healed?" he asked her.

Sakura smirked and her fist glowed blue punching the wall "Seems like it" she said

"There wasn't any need to break the wall" Itachi said as they left the base again to restart their mission.

-MW-

The group had packed up camp again as they headed off towards the next town to see if Itachi or Sakura had been around there at all. It was still very silent in the group as it seemed the Uchiha still was not going to cheer up any time soon.

The sounds of the forest and the thud of their footsteps was all that was heard until the sun began to set again forcing the group to set up camp.

"Naruto your going to get firewood and Sasuke go get some water" Kakashi said as he and Sai continued to set up the campsite. The two nodded as they went their seperate ways to get their items.

Sakura and Itachi had seperated to cover more ground yet neither had stopped even though the sun had begun to set. The pink haired kunoichi masked her chakra as she began to walk her green eyes looking in every direction until she felt another chakra signature. A smirk played on her lips as she pulled out her katana.

"Seems I found a prey" she said chuckling softly to herself as she began to walked silently through the forest making sure to make no noise. Their back was to her as she approached making it almost completely easy.

Sakura quickly grabbed them from behind and held her katana to their neck. Her eyes were cold and full of bloodlust as her grip became like iron "Pity you didn't put up much of a challenge.....your not fit to be a ninja" she whispered as she placed her katana closer blood spilling down the others blood.................

**THE END!!!!**

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT IM BEING RUSHED OFF THE COMPUTER!!!**

**OMG WHO IS IT?!**

**SASUKE?!**

**NARUTO?!**

**FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6 OF LIKE YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!!!!**

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so i've finally had a chance to update again! Sorry that it takes so long for me to update!!!!! School is taking up alot of my spare time so I wasn't even able to update on the days I got out early for finals. But I'll try more often to update hopefully the next update will be Monday my day off from school. **

**Well without waiting any longer here is Sakura with my very very very sad disclaimer!!!!!!! -sniffles-**

**Sakura: -comes out and recorded audience claps- Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto**

**Hizomo-chan: -sniffles- its true well onward with chapter 6 of Like You'll Never See Me Again!!!!!!!!**

-Forest-

The pink haired kunoichi held her victim close their blood spilling from their neck as she inched her katana closer to their skin.

"Your not fit to be a ninja.......Naruto" she whispered as she held the blonde shinobi in her iron grip. Naruto struggled as he tried to free himself of the female ninja yet couldn't his efforts powerless at this point.

"I don't want to hurt you Sakura!!!" Naruto said as he continued to struggle, the pinkette laughed her laugh so cold it sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "Hurt me? You should be more worried of me hurting you" Sakura hissed at him as she kicked him in the back sending him sprawling to the ground. The blonde quickly got up pulling out a kunai holding it out in front of him his eyes narrowed at the kunoichi. Naruto knew the only way to stay alive was to fight Sakura "Gomen....Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered as he ran at the female armed to attack.

Their battle began both giving it their all neither one of them holding anything back even if it meant one was to die. Sakura held her katana in front of her as she placed her weight on her left leg her breathing heavy, her wounds were not completely healed and she knew this excertion was bad the wounds may open up yet she had a mission to do and she was not about to give up.

Naruto made hand signs "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he yelled as various shadow clones appeared near him and all ran to Sakura. The female cussed under her breath as she jumped backwards throwing kunais at the clones. She was growing weaker with every hit and knew she had to end this soon if she was to get out with her life and with her prey. Sakura focused the chakra to her fist as she slammed it into the ground a huge crater the result large pieces of rock going to Naruto as one made contact with him sending him into a tree.

The kunoichi put her katana back in its holster as she walked over to the unconcious Naruto when he suddenly poofed away. Sakura's emerald orbs widened as she stepped backwards "What the?!" she cried out as she sensed chakra behind her and turned seeing Naruto and one of his clones preparing the Rasengan. Naruto ran at her at a fast speed and it seemed Sakura was done yet she smirked as she managed to move to the side quickly.

"Missed" Sakura said coldly a smirk on her lips yet her eyes suddenly filled with confusion as she saw Naruto shake his head "nope hit" he said when the kunoichi felt something trickle down her waist as a sudden intense feeling came to her. Sakura looked down and saw a large gash on her side bleeding imensly, she cursed as she knew she didn't have enough chakra to heal it.

"Good work Dobe now we can take her back after one last hit" the female heard a voice said as her blood ran cold and her eyes narrowed as she saw the younger Uchiha walk over to Naruto. Sakura knew what she had to do it was her last hope or she was done for, she pumped her remaining chakra to her legs as she began to sprint away from the two.

"Teme Sakura-chan's making a break!" Naruto yelled as the Uchiha turned and saw the back of the pinkette. Sasuke nodded as he ran after her kunai in hand as he followed her as she reached a ledge. "Dammit all!" Sakura hissed as she looked around trying to find another way to escape yet all she saw was the Uchiha approaching her.

"Haruno Sakura under the orders of the fifth Hokage your coming back to Konoha" Sasuke said as he advanced towards her, Sakura stepped backwards and felt the ground beneath her crumble. Her emerald orbs widened as she realized that the cliff edge had given out and she was falling, Sakura saw the young Uchiha look at her in shock as she began to plummet to the awaiting water below. The kunoichi closed her eyes as she awaited the feel of the water and her certain death.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the female heard someone yell when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her small frame holding her close. The pale female opened her eyes as she saw she was in the arms of the young Uchiha both of them plummeting into the water. "Why?" Sakura whispered her strength leaving as her wound bled freely, the Uchiha heard her and looked at her onyx eyes meeting emerald ones.

"Because I care" the Uchiha said simply as they were getting close to the water both of their lives at stake at this point. Sakura closed her eyes as unconciousness began to win her over yet said a few simple words before they hit the water. "Arigatou......Sasuke-kun" she whispered as they hit the water.

**end of chapter 6!!!!!!**

**Yes I know short but it was a cut moment at the end!!! What happens next?! You'll find out in the next chapter of Like You'll Never See Me Again but you need to review! Hugs to all those that have reviewed up to this point!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well its chapter 1 of Like You'll Never See Me Again ^^' the day after I said I would post but hey at least your getting a post! -pouts- Oh! Hizomo-chan wants to dedicate this chapter to all her fans again because chu all reviewed the last chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! One review in particular made me laugh and it was from Zuki-chan! And yes Zuki-chan I shall now use your word 'exciring'!!! If anyone doesn't know what that is its exciting and chapter will be all about SasuSaku!!!! Yatta for SasuSaku moments!!!!!!!! Heehee well anyone onward with Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait! Sakura-chan needs to say my very sad disclaimer!**

**Sakura: -walks to recorded applause- Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto**

**Hizomo-chan: -sniffles- yep yep well onward!!!!!! [oh and if chu all haven't notice Hizomo-chan is really hyper]**

Sakura awoke to the feeling of warmth next to her causing her to open her emerald hues. A small fire was next to her the Uchiha watching over it and her. The pinkette tried to remember what happened when the events of the previous moments replayed in her head "ah...." Sakura said in understandment the noise she made causing Sasuke to turn towards her. "Your awake....do you feel alright?" the Uchiha said to the female. The kunoichi merely nodded as she sat up scooting closer to the fire. She could not remember the last time the Uchiha had spoken more than 4 words to her besides the nods and 'Hn's.'

"Here" Sasuke said as he handed Sakura a fish on a stick yet the rosette did not take it merely stared at it her eyes confused. She hadn't been used to kindness for a long time slightly forgetting what to do in these kind of situations. Sasuke looked at Sakura the confused look of hers causing him to grow irritated "Just take it!" Sasuke hissed at her causing Sakura to snap back into reality. Her emerald orbs narrowed at him as she snatched the fish from him and threw it in the lake.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke demanded as he stood up glaring at the kunoichi with his onyx orbs. Sakura smirked at him "Is the Uchiha angry? I don't eat what I didn't catch. How do I know you didn't poison it?" she said as she stood up and her legs buckled. The raven haired male saw this and quickly went over to her catching her before she fell to the ground. "T-Thanks" Sakura whispered her energy gone as fast as it had come. The Uchiha looked at the kunoichi who seemed paler than usual. He placed one of his hands to her forehead and mutter incoheretly under his breath.

"You have a fever....." Sasuke mumbled as he helped Sakura lay down as he went to the lake. Sakura looked over at him saw that he was ripping a piece of his shirt to wet in the lake. "D-Dont" Sakura started but began coughing as the Uchiha came over placing the wet cloth over the female's forehead. Sakura shivered as it went on her forehead yet it felt nice and cool against her warm skin. Sasuke sat not far from Sakura only about a 2 feet away watching over her. "W-Wait...my wound...."Sakura whispered weakly as she remembered the attack from the Rasengan. Sasuke shook his head "I already wrapped it up I'll change the dressing later" he said and the pinkette nodded as she felt drowzy the fever raging trying to win over her.

"Sakura...why did you join the Akatsuki?" Sasuke suddenly ask not looking at the kunoichi but at the fire. The female looked over at him "Thats none of your business...."she hissed softly. The Uchiha looked over at her his onxy hues narrowed "Its not my business? Seems the entire village thinks its my fault" he shot back at her. The pinkette sighed softly as she propped herself on her elbows despite the dizzy feeling she felt. "Fine you want to know the truth so bad? It is your fault I joined Akatsuki. You did something that felt like betrayal to me and I did the exact same thing. Yet joining the Akatsuki was the best thing that happened to me. I was strong ruthless I was no longer weak like when I was in the Hidden Leaf Village." Sakura said to him.

"But you were-" Sasuke started yet the kunoichi cut him off "Don't pull that bull shit on me! I was weak in that village! I was never good for anything! All I ever did was watch as someone had to save my ass! I wasn't any help to anyone so don't tell me I wasn't weak! I couldn't even stop you from leaving the village!" Sakura yelled at him tears of anger flooding her eyes. The raven haired male looked at the kunoichi finally understanding her more than he ever did. Something inside him hurt, the guilt of knowing this was all his fault.

"So don't ever say I wasn't weak because I know I was!" Sakura said as the Uchiha walked over to her and sat next to her. The rosette turned away from her the tears cascading down her pale cheeks. "Sakura...." Sasuke said softly yet the kunoichi did not turn around. The Uchiha pulled Sakura's face to him their eyes locking. "You were never weak. You said you never did anything but you did so much more than Naruto or I did. The day I saw you again after you and Naruto came to find me I saw that you had grown so much and thats when I realized....that all those harsh things I had said to you....were just hiding what I had forced myself not to think about ever again." Sasuke said softly his face getting closer to the pinkette.

Sakura felt her cheeks flush as he neared her, her heart pounding not knowing what he was about to do. "I love you Sakura.....you were never weak in my eyes" Sasuke whispered as he inched closer to Sakura until their lips met.

**END OF CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG THEY KISSED!!! TEEHEE IT WAS SO CUTE!!! ^____^ Well this is it for chapter 7 and I hope I can update chapter 8 by this weekend but I don't know. Well anyone same thing as last time Rate and Review!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Its Hizomo-chan! I am soooo sorry again for the two month hiatus I had a slight case of writers block and then my homework piled up and -sigh- so much had to be done in such little time. Anyway I shall now update on chapter 8!!!! I may only have this story have 15 chapters yet depending on all the things I have to do the maximum is 20 chapters in Like You'll Never See Me Again. OH and for everyone's informations updates will be slow....but not as slow as this one for the next two months! I have testing this month and next month so bear with me! Oh yeah the reason my usual hyperness isn't here is that I'm really tired but Im like 'No I have to update! For my readers!' so this is for my readers who I put before my need to sleep! Anyways here is Chapter 8 of Like You'll Never See Me Again but first here is Sakura-chan with my disclaimer!!!!!!!!!**

**-recorded applause-**

**Sakura-chan: Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto**

**Hizomo-chan: yep yep! Now on with the story.**

-Start!-

The kiss was soft and gentle but held so much love and passion on the Uchiha's part Sakura felt she would faint. '_This isn't happening! This is not suppose to happen! I refuse to let it happen! I refuse to fall in love with him again!_' Sakura thought as she mustered enough strength to push the Uchiha away from her.

"If you ever as so much lay another finger on me I won't be so kind as I was right now" Sakura hissed at him her eyes iced over, her cold exterior coming back to her. The rosette quickly stood up ignoring the pain in her head and the one of her wound she just had to get away get back to the base forget this ever happened and ignore her heart that was slowing thawing out of its cold shell.

"Sakura your hurt" Sasuke said as he got up trying to help Sakura reaching his arm out towards her, with one swift move Sasuke was on the ground his own katan holding him by the neck to the ground. The kunoichi smirked at him her emerald orbs hard "I told you I wasn't going to be kind Uchiha" she hissed as she kicked him on his side sending him tumbling away from her.

Voices flooded through the woods causing Sakura to turn around as she saw that the rest of Team Kakashi had found them. "It's Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he saw her quickening his pace. '_Dammit_' Sakura thought, she knew she had no energy to fight against them now all she could do was retreat. The pinkette grabbed her katana and placed it on her back "I won't kill you just yet Naruto. But don't worry you'll see me again after all....I'll be the last thing you'll see before you die" Sakura said as she jumped back and sprinted off.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled but was held back by Kakashi "Let her go right now we have to rest and see if Sasuke is injured in any way possible" he said as Sai went to help the Uchiha up. "Im fine" Sasuke said getting up by himself yet the truth was he was not fine in anyway possible, this was all his fault he should have known she would not open up her heart so easily as she had it hardened for the pass few years, one simple kiss could not change the hurt and anger Sakura felt towards him.

Team Kakashi set up camp for the night as they surrounded the campfire the questions went towards Sasuke "What happened between you and Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Naruto and Sai turned wanting to hear an answer as well. The Uchiha did not look up from the fire "After we fell from the cliff I managed to stay conscious and drag both of us out of the water. I mended her wound and when she woke up she attacked me" Sasuke lied refusing to tell them exactly what had happened.

"He's not telling us everything" Sai said causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow and look at the Uchiha "Well? What are you leaving out?" he said. Sasuke sighed knowing if he didn't say anything now they would force it out of him one way or another and he didn't really want to start some fight over him not telling them everything.

"She woke up.....and we talked about some things.......and I kissed her....."Sasuke said simply not looking up really not wanting to see the looks that the team was giving him. "What?! You kissed Sakura?!" Naruto yelled eyes wide with shock, '_Of course he'd be the first one to say something_' Sasuke thought. "Sasuke....this information you told us....are you sure you can keep going with this mission? Your feelings won't interfere if we have to go to the ultimatum to stop Sakura?" Kakashi asked him seriously. Kakashi knew this was bad in many ways possible, would Sasuke's feelings keep them from stopping the mission? Or would Sakura used this information to get the upper hand over them?

"This won't affect the outcome of this mission" Sasuke said his onyx orbs looking up as he tried to get his eyes to show that he was telling the truth even though his heart knew he was not. Kakashi nodded at the Uchiha's words "Alright then, tommorow we start again and we will get Sakura back this time no matter what" he said. Sai and Naruto nodded "Right" they said, Sasuke merely nodded an odd feeling at the pit of his stomach.

'_This won't end well.......will it?_' he thought as he looked up at the stars.

**End of Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Im sorry if this is short but I told you Im really tired and my brain is all blech right now and refused to think straight. Anyway so much drama! So many conflicts! What will happen between Sasuke and Sakura? Will the Akatsuki get Naruto's nine tailed fox? Will Sakura fall in love with the Uchiha all over again?**

**Find out in the next chapters of Like You'll Never See Me Again!!!!! Remeber Rate and Review!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Its Hizomo-chan!!!!!!!!!!! -sniffles- Sorry it took to long to repost but happy news! Today I will post two chapters of Like You'll Never See Me Again! The reasons for my no post is the fact that -looks at readers eyes sad- hardly anyone reviewed the last chapter........and because I had AP exam so I had to study for that! Oh and if anythings mispelled its cuz theres like a thunderstorm where I live and Im terrified of thunder and lighting so I may jump in my seat and hit the wrong button......!Anywho heres Chapter 9 of Like You'll Never See Me Again!!!! But first our lovely Sakura-chan with the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: -walks in- Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto**

**Hizomo-chan: -nods- yep yep no onwards!!!!!**

It had begun to rain as the rosette continued her path back to the Akatsuki base. Her injury was not fully healed and it was slowing her down as she walked. The images of what had happened earlier with Sasuke replayed in her mind.

"No!" she screamed over the roar of the storm her fist making contact with a tree breaking it in half. Sakura fell to her knees her fist clenched against her knees.

_'How is this possible? I only spent a few hours with him and these feelings come back again? Why? How can I still feel this way for someone who hurt me so much?' _Sakura thought as she leaned her head against the stump of the fallen tree placing a hand over her wound the green chakra emitted healing it slowly.

The rain was still pouring heavily and the kunoichi's pink locks matted down over her face concealing the fact that she,

one of the now most feared members of Akatsuki

was sobbing.

-MW-

Team Kakashi was sitting around the fire still yet it had been silent for most of the time.

"Kakashi-sensei.........when we saw Sakura-chan her eyes.....didn't hold the same amount of coldness that she had when she left the village." Naruto said breaking the silence that hung in the air. The silver haired shinobi looked at the Kyuubi holder and nodded.

"I saw that as well, we may be able to bring her back" Kakashi said as Sai and Naruto nodded. The Uchiha heir said nothing merely staring at the fire.

"Hey! Teme we're gonna get her back don't worry" Naruto said grinning to his best friend.

"How can you be so sure Dobe?" Sasuke asked causing the smile to fade from the blonde haired shinobi.

"Have faith Teme.....she is still Sakura-chan and apart of her is still loyal to us" Naruto said his grin returning. A howling wind blasted through the camp sending the team sprawling back. Are you sure about that Naruto?" a cold voice said as 5 figures came out of the shadows all wearing the familiar black cloak with the crimson clouds, Itachi, Pein, Zetsu, Tobi, and the one who had spoken, Sakura.

"I told you I don't keep alliances with such weak shinobi" Sakura hissed her voice as cold as it had been the 1st time they had seen her. The pink haired kunoichi pulled out her katana as the other Akatsuki members pulled out their weapons. The rosette had a smirk that sent shivers down her former teammates spines.

"Let the game begin"

**And thats it for chapter 9!!! Don't worry chapter 10 is being updated right now as well so go read it as well! What will happen is Sakura really going to go back or is she still loyal to Akatsuki? Rate and Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Hizomo-chan!!!! Omg its chapter 10!!!! wow....I never thought I'd get this far with this story but you guys are so awesome that it I keep getting ideas to continue writing! I love you all!!! You get ice cream! ^^ Anywho chapter 11 will be up shortly as I am almost done with it but until I get reviews it wont. So here's Sakura-chan with my disclaimer!**

**Sakura: Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto**

**Hizomo-chan: -sigh- sadly yes...on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The battle soon began as the Akatsuki members saw their opponents come at them each jumping back before they attacked.

"Sakura Itachi get the younger Uchiha" Pein said as both nodded and jumped up surrounding Sasuke. Pein began to battle Kakashi as Sai and Naruto dealt with Tobi and Zetsu.

"So little brother do you think you can beat me?" Itachi said as they fought kunai and katana clashing against each other as sparks flew from the impacts.

_'Where's Sakura?' _Sasuke thought as he looked around for the pink haired kunoichi not being able to sense her chakra or see her anywhere. As he continued to scan the area he felt a blow to his back sending him crashing into the nearest tree. Sakura stood near Itachi as she smirked at the raven haired leaf shinobi "You shoudl really improve your shinobi skills _Sasuke-kun"_ Sakura said her voice full of venom at the old suffix, her fist was still glowing from her previous attack.

Sasuke stood up glaring at the pinkette his Sharingan flashing in his eyes. "What are you waiting for? That wasn't your full strength Sakura-san that should have killed him" Itachi said. The pink haired kunoichi glared at the older Uchiha "Why kill right away? It's the only reason your still alive" Sakura hissed as she began to pull out her katana from its sheath.

"I'll end this now then" she said until she saw movement from the corner of her eye, the Kyuubi holder had fallen.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered in a low whisper that no one heard yet it was full of disbelief that this could even be happening. The kunoichi's katana fell from her hands as her emerald orbs widened.

"Naruto!!!" Kakashi yelled before he was taken down by Pein as was Sai by Zetsu. Sakura couldn't think this was happening they were....dead?

"K-Kakashi-sensei? S-Sai?" the same whisper as before escaped her lips yet held more panic than it had the first time and again no one heard it.

"Kill him Sakura-san so we can leave" Itachi said seeming as if he was bored with this whole situation. The kunoichi sheathed her katana her pink locks covering her eyes.

"We have what we came for" she whispered as she turned away from Sasuke who noticed that her small pale shoulders were shaking. Pein picked up the blonde shinobi.

"Let's go" he said as the rest followed.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke yelled but they were gone.

** I know its short but I am not very good at fight scenes sorry it would have been longer if I was! Anyway OMG 0.O THEY DIED?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait......did they? ^^ who knows you'll find out in chapter 11 of Like You'll Never See Me Again but Rate and REview!!!!!!**


	11. author's note

I am sooo sorry _ gah I feel completely terrible that I kind of just stopped getting on! To be honest I forgot my password…..and then I moved and its been a hectic last two years. But I will be trying to update I promise really really really sorry!

*holds out cookie* Cookie ne?

Hizomo-chan apologizes a bajillion times, I'm sorry to those who are loyal to this story even though after two years I don't know how many of you will actually keep reading it. But I will update as soon as possible pink promise on my life!


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Gah I just realized how short my previous chapters were I never actually saw them on anything but my iPod so they seemed long. But any who prepare yourself for longer chapters! And updates will most likely be on Sundays or I don't know yet haha I'm in college now so it all depends when I'm not swamped with work. So anyways here is Sakura-chan with the disclaimer!**

***applause***

**Sakura: Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto**

**Hizomo-chan: *sniffle* it's true…..anyway story start!**

Sasuke watched as the members of Akatsuki & Sakura left with the Kyuubi holder, he let out a stream of curse words as he went over to his two fallen teammates. They were still & the raven haired shinobi feared the worse as he quickly checked for any kind of vital sign from either one of them. A sigh of relief came from his as he felt two weak pulses; they were alive but just barely. He had to get them help right away or else they really would be dead in a matter of hours. Sasuke bit his finger until he drew blood and quickly made a few hand signs a small snake appearing before him.

"Get to the Hidden Leaf now & tell them we need medical help immediately! Also tell the Hokage that Akatsuki has Naruto, go now!" Sasuke barked as the snake merely slithered away from him at lightning speed as he went back to look at his teammates. He quickly took out a first aid kit & took care of the wounds that he somewhat knew how to help mend.

'_They better hurry; Naruto's going to end up dead at this rate'_

The snake quickly reached the Hidden Leaf village & made its way into Lady Tsunade's office where she was currently looking at a stack of work & a bottle of sake debating which one should get her attention first. She noticed the snake as it crawled up her desk and quickly lost the attention to the other two things and looked at it.

"Speak!" she barked at the snake. The snake mentally sighed, everyone was just barking at him today.

"Sssssassssuke's team requiresssss medical help immediately, sssssssai & kakassssshi are gravely injured….and the Akatsssssssuki hasssssss Naruto…they are around 140 kilometerssssssss northeast from Konoha." The snake said & with that poofed away most likely somewhere to avoid getting yelled at anymore.

"Dammit! Shizune!" Tsunade yelled as her assistant came into the office looking concerned on why the Hokage was so alarmed.

"Send medical ANBU out to Sasuke's location immediately. 140 kilometers northeast from Konoha, as well as send team Asuma & team Kurenai, Akatsuki now has ahold of Naruto! Hurry!" Tsunade said the assistant nodded and quickly left the room. Tsunade collapsed back into her chair and groaned punching her table.

"Dammit Sakura! If you come back getting the death sentence off of you will be even more difficult than before because of this!" she said as she glared at her now broken table.

The Akatsuki hide out was dark yet filled with voices as the preparations were being made to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto who was unconscious in a cave. Sakura had remained in her room since they had gotten back & had not spoken a word to anyone preffering to stay by herself & really think. She didn't know what to do, her emotions and everything else were telling her that this was wrong she had to save her friend and get him back home safely, yet her pride wasn't allowing her to listen to anything.

'**He's our friend!' **Inner Sakura yelled at her

'Was our friend, the key word is was. We need his demon to be able to get more power'

'**So for the sake of power you are willing to let your best friend die at the hands of the very people you spent trying to get away from him in the past? Have you really changed that much? You didn't listen to me when I said leaving the village was a mistake, and now you won't listen when your friends' life is in danger?'**

'Don't act so high & mighty to me inner! You are strong! I am not the only reason I was able to do many of the things in the past was because of you it was not my strength! And you went along with the things that the Akatsuki were making me do here!'

'**Because you're so stubborn that's why! I didn't see why I should even try! You know you are doing wrong if IM being the voice of reason! Save Naruto or I'll make the rest of your existence a living hell!'**

Sakura inwardly cursed at the thought of her inner bothering her even more than she already did on a normal basis. She sighed, she knew her inner was right but her damn pride was too strong & even if she did try to save Naruto who knew if she would actually succeed in doing so?

'**If you let your best friend die for power….then you are no better than Sasuke thinking power was the only thing he needed to beat Itachi…actually you'd be worse….because Sasuke came back'**

The pink haired kunoichi froze at her inner's words & clenched her fist, she was not below Sasuke no matter how she felt for him she was not going to be worse than the man she loved.

'**Oooooh you're back to love now? Last time I checked I vaguely remember you saying you hated every inch of his body. So now it's back to loving every inch of that sexy body?' **Inner Sakura said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

'You go from being the voice of reason to being the same perverted inner I know….' Sakura thought as she got out of her bed and removed her Akatsuki cloak. She knew that her inner was right and her pride was doing being in the way on the life of her best friend. She refused to let anyone else die around her, not after seeing Sai & Kakashi fall in front of her.

"I'm saving Naruto, they will not kill him as long as I'm alive" Sakura said as she looked at the Akatsuki ring on her finger and she pulled it off throwing it at the wall & running out of her room.

*******************************************************8

**Tada! The real chapter 11 of like you'll never see me again! So much longer than the other work I've done! But yeah review review review review! And don't miss chapter 12 next week~~~~~~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Helloooo~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So it took me nearly all day to remember that I'm supposed to update on Sundays! Gah I'm sorry! College….I'm telling you, you forget what day of the week it is when you don't have classes. But anyway Hizomo-chan is very very very very sorry for updating so late in the day. But technically it's still Sunday while I write this. I don't know if it will still be Sunday when I do post hehehe. But anywho here is Sakura-chan with the disclaimer! Oh and yes Asuma is dead in this story but the team is still called that, got a problem? Deal with it .**

***recorded applause***

**Sakura: Hizomo-chan does not own or will ever own Naruto.**

**Hizomo-chan: well on to chapter 12!**

Sasuke build a fire as he made sure that his teammates were still breathing, he didn't know what was taking the back up so long but he knew they had to get there soon or else there wouldn't be anyone to heal. He replayed the battle between the Akatsuki in his head over and over again. Something wasn't really adding up, Sakura's reaction was something he didn't expect. Why had she reacted the way she had? Did she actually care about what was going to happen, or did something finally click in her head?

"Everything would have been so much easier if you had stayed in the village Sakura…." Sasuke muttered as he looked at the fire. Yet he knew he wasn't really one to talk, trying to get her to stay in the village was making him seem like a hypocrite. He looked up quickly as he sensed chakra signatures coming close and fast, he didn't know if it was the back up or not but he wasn't going to take any chances. The shinobi pulled out a kunai and stood up getting ready to attack if he had to.

A large group of shinobi was quickly making their way through the forest knowing that time was not on their side. They had to get to Sasuke's group as quickly as they possibly could or risk losing their fellow teammates.

"We need to speed up! Hinata can you see anything?"

"No I cannot, i-it seems that we m-may still be t-too far to find them. I'm sorry Shikamaru-san" the shy kunoichi whispered, her Byakugan eyes scanning the area around them making sure that she hadn't missed anything.

"Ino! Speed up you're supposed to be between Kiba & Shino!" Shikamaru yelled at the blonde kunoichi who had trailed behind.

"It's not my fault! Hinata-chan! Are you just looking for shinobi signatures? Sasuke-kun would most likely be hiding the signatures to make it seem they're just civilians" Ino said

"Even if he was doing that I-Ino-san, I can't s-sense p-people anywhere….w-wait! Up ahead! T-Two faint signatures…i-it's Kakashi-sensei a-and Sai-san!" Hinata exclaimed. This caused everyone to quicken their pace knowing that they needed to get there and fast.

"Ino, you and the medical team speed up ahead now!" Shikamaru said turning to her as she nodded yelling towards the medical ninjas that were behind them who nodded and jumped ahead of the two squads getting closer to the two injured shinobi.

"Wait where's Uchiha? He wouldn't leave them alone" Kiba said as they arrived a few minutes after the medics who were now looking over the two shinobi healing them. The blonde haired kunoichi looked around trying to see if she could find the raven haired male.

"Do you see anything?' Choji said to Ino as they all looked around, yet he didn't receive an answer and he turned around seeing the female kneel down to pick something up.

Ino looked at the object on the ground and picked it up, it was a kunai yet the kunoichi held a look on her face that caused everyone to turn to her looks of question surrounding them.

"This is Sakura's…..and there's fresh blood on it." Ino whispered.

**Dan dan dan! Yeah I know this is short and a week behind what I originally thought but I forgot okay, college is killing me right now haha. But sii review review review! Why?**

**_ because you love Hizomo-chan and want more chapters?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Because I'm so nice I decided to upload two chapters in one day! Yay! And because I'm procrastinating on my Chinese assignment ^^' but hey my procrastination means an extra chapter for you guys. Yeah I know that the last chapter was short, but don't worry this chapter will make up for it I promise! And so here is Sakura-chan to read the very sad part of this story that makes me die a little each time. (Well not really)**

**Sakura-chan: Hizomo-chan does not own Naruto.**

**Hizomo-chan: Thank you for killing me….anyway here we go!**

"Wake up already! Naruto could be dead with how long you're taking to get up! I didn't even hurt you that bad…..I think" a female voice broke through Sasuke's unconscious mind. He had no idea who was yelling but all he knew as that he had a really bad headache. What had happened? He couldn't really remember, everything seemed so hazy to him at the moment. The shinobi opened his eyes blinking a couple of times until his vision was normal, looking around trying to see where he was. He was in a dark room as far as he could tell, Sasuke looked around trying to find the source of the female voice and saw the pink haired kunoichi sitting next to him a scowl on her pale face. As he blinked a couple of more times he remembered how he had ended up unconscious in the first place.

_Sasuke heard something coming towards him and his two teammates and he pulled out a kunai not knowing if it was back up or an enemy. He tensed up waiting to see who it was when a kunai was thrown at him from behind leaving a wound on his shoulder. The raven haired shinobi turned around and saw the familiar pink haired kunoichi sitting on top of a tree twirling another kunai in her hand._

"_What do you want? Realize that we aren't dead so you came to finish the job?" Sasuke hissed at the female. Sakura froze at his words and jumped down from the tree her emerald orbs shimmering slightly, causing Sasuke to look at her with curiosity. Were those tears? But as quickly as they came they disappeared as the kunoichi knelt down in front of the two shinobi. She removed her gloves carefully and was about to place them over Kakashi when she was slammed into the tree a kunai held tightly against her neck._

"_Leave Sakura. Now. Before I kill you." Sasuke snarled at her holding the kunai closer to her neck a small trickle of blood falling from her neck. Sakura just stared at Sasuke then looked at the kunai he held so close to her and relaxed her tense state which caused Sasuke to lower his kunai. He should've known better than to lose his guard that quickly around her. The minute the kunai was away from her neck Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the arm using her super human strength and jumped over him pulling him along in the process and slamming him to the ground pinning his arm behind him holding a kunai to his neck. _

"_Don't you dare threaten me Sasuke. I'm not here to cause any kind of trouble….I'm here to ask for your help…I need you to help me save Naruto…"Sakura whispered as she removed the kunai from Sasuke's neck and released him putting her weapon away. The raven haired male turned around and stared at the kunoichi not knowing whether he should believe her words or not. She did just injure him, she was toying him, and she didn't care about Naruto. Sasuke made quick hand signs causing the female's eyes to widen as she quickly maneuvered herself out of the way of the fire jutsu and behind Sasuke._

"_You want this to be difficult don't you? Fine" Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear causing a shiver to go down his spine. He felt a sharp pain to his neck and felt himself lose consciousness, oh the irony she had used the same thing he had used on her all those years ago._

Sasuke reached to his side to his holster but found it missing, his move causing the kunoichi to sigh a bit as she held up what he had been looking for with her hand.

"Did you honestly think I was going to leave you armed? Give me some credit Sasuke." Sakura said as she placed the holster on the table and moved closer to the Uchiha who looked at her suspiciously. The kunoichi held her hand against his shoulder a green light emitting from it as she healed the injury she had given him earlier. The shinobi stared at her as she worked wondering if he had jumped to conclusions earlier and she was being sincere about wanting to save Naruto.

"We need to save Naruto, they can't start the ceremony without everyone present so we have time to get him since Konan is not back yet from a mission she was sent on. They're holding Naruto down below in the dungeons, it shouldn't be a difficult plan-"

"Sakura-"

"-I just can't do it alone since one person can't take out all of-"

"Sakura"

"-Akatsuki so I went to find you to help-"

"**Sakura stop talking!"**

The kunoichi blinked as she stared at Sasuke surprised by his more than one word sentence, she frowned at him not knowing why he told her to stop talking. They had to get the plan into action or else Naruto would be dead. Could he not understand that or did she really hit him that hard that he lost his sense of reasoning?

"Why do you want to save him? What caused you to change your mind?" Sasuke said after what seemed like a long time of silence between them. The question caught Sakura off guard, she hadn't expected him to ask that much less really speak, she was just hoping he'd go along with the plan and not really talk about her change of heart.

"I….I don't want to be like you…..worse than you….because you went back…and I can't do this anymore…I want to go back…..be with our friends…with Naruto….and you…" Sakura said softly as she looked up at him carefully hoping that her words weren't going to cause him to insult her.

Sasuke looked at her for a while not saying anything and Sakura stood up knowing that she was stupid to believe anything was different between them. That kiss by the lake, his confession, it wasn't real, she was stupid to think that it might have been. It was probably just a ploy to get her back to the Leaf, playing with her emotions that way. She should have known better than to fall for him again, it was pointless her love wasn't going to be given back the way she wanted. Sakura shook her head as she felt the tears start to build up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry; forget I said anything about you & me. Watashi wa orokada*…." Sakura said as she handed him back his holster along with the other weapons that she had removed from him.

"Let's just save Naruto. Then you can take him back to the village and everything will be fine." She said as she grabbed her weapons and began to place them in her holster as well as placing her katana in its holder on her back.

"You're coming back with us. Anata wa orokade wa nai**. What I said before….I meant it. But with my brother still alive, you know I can't risk it. Especially if you are leaving Akatsuki, that's a strong reason to want you dead. And if he finds out about….this, then you'll always be in danger as long as he's alive" Sasuke said finally speaking causing the kunoichi to look at him her eyes still filled with the tears that were going to fall any second.

"That isn't fair to me. You can't keep playing with my emotion and expect me to stay here waiting for you whenever you want! I've waited!...I-I waited five years…..I don't want to wait anymore….I can handle myself….I've been here for the last year & I'm still alive aren't I?" Sakura said holding her hands in fist refusing to allow herself to cry.

"It doesn't matter if you can take care of yourself, I don't want to know that there is chance that I can come back from a mission and learn my brother killed you, or has taken you. Do you understand?" Sasuke said as he reached his hand out towards her clenched hand placing it over her hand. The pink haired female looked up at him and nodded knowing she couldn't argue with him, because if the situation was reversed she would feel the exact same way.

"Sakura-san its ti- well I was wondering when you would turn back. You weren't exactly someone we expected to last this long with us." A voice said causing both ninjas to turn and release the others hand, Itachi had walked into Sakura's room to retrieve her for the extraction but what he found seem to be of a more pressing concern.

"Oh Sakura-san, my brother was right. You are weak, so easily swayed by pretty words and false promises. I'll just get rid of you now and then go extract the kyuubi. That's probably why you are here isn't it foolish little brother?" the older Uchiha said as he stepped forward to the two. Sakura knew she had to do something and quickly pulled out her katana and ran at Itachi, she knew he could deflect her attack but she needed Sasuke to go find Naruto.

"Stupid little girl" Itachi said as he dodged the katana and grabbed the female by her wrist throwing her with great force into the brick wall of the room. Sakura let out a cry of pain as she hit the wall, the younger Uchiha started to walk over towards her.

"Sakura!"

"No! Sasuke-kun go find Naruto! I'll hold Itachi away just go!"

"I'm not leaving you alone! He'll kill you!"

"Sasuke-kun just go! Take each left turn and you'll reach the dungeon go!"

"Sakura don't be stupid!"

"Sasuke-kun go now!" Sakura yelled as she got up stopping Sasuke from going to attack Itachi, she looked at her teammate with pleading eyes hoping he would listen.

"If you don't show up by the time I find Naruto…" Sasuke started

"I will go now! And no matter what find Naruto!" Sakura said as she shoved the younger Uchiha out of the room and quickly blocking the way before Itachi could get out. The older male smirked at her and shook his head

"You just signed your own death wish" he said as he pulled out his on sword and went at her.

Sasuke ran through the corridor trying to get through and find Naruto as quickly as he could so they could go back and help Sakura. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone to fight Itachi, he could kill her and she knew it. Why did she make him leave then? He made another left turn as he started to notice the hall getting murkier as it seemed he was getting lower towards the dungeon.

'_Come on why can't this hallway end already?' _ Sasuke thought as he kept running when he heard a voice he knew all too well.

"You better let me out of here! You're all too scared to leave me with all my chakra so you take it away because you know I can beat all of you! Dattebayo!" Sasuke heard Naruto yelled causing him to sigh. Even when he was in danger, Naruto was still Naruto.

"Teme! It's about time! How did you get here huh? Where's Kakashi-sensei and Sai? What happened to Sakura-chan did she try to stop you?" Naruto said as Sasuke opened the cell door.

"Dobe shut up do you want to alert everyone that you're free? Kakashi-sensei & Sai are being cared for by medics I hope. Sakura was the one that helped me come down here to save you. She's upstairs fighting Itachi" Sasuke said as he took the shackles off of Naruto that were sealing his chakra. Naruto's eyes widened as this sunk in.

"Why did you leave her alone to fight him? Teme he'll kill her!" Naruto yelled at the raven haired male.

"I know that why do you think I sa-" Sasuke's words were cut off.

"Sakura-chan! What did you do to her?" Naruto snarled as someone entered the room causing Sasuke to turn where Naruto was looking. Itachi walked in holding a limp figure by their hair which took Sasuke a few seconds to realize it was Sakura. Her eyes were closed and her face was paler than it usually was cuts & bruises covering her body.

"What else?" Itachi said as he threw the girl towards them, Sasuke catching her in his arms. His eyes widened in alarm as he saw she was hardly breathing. He placed the injured girl down where Naruto knelt down next to her his face full of fury towards the older Uchiha.

"You bastard….I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled his Sharing an eyes staring murderously at his brother.

**I told you this one would make up for it! Six pages on Microsoft word. And you can tell this is how much I'm avoiding doing my assignment. But yup two chapters in one day! Love me :)**

**Anyway review review review!**

***I'm stupid**

****You aren't stupid.**


End file.
